


Byakuya Loves His Family

by MonacaTogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya and Kokichi are Monaca's parents, Drabble, Family, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Toddler Towa Monaca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/MonacaTogami
Summary: Byakuya reminisces on the people he loves.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Towa Monaca & Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Byakuya Loves His Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna make a full fic about these three because I'm in love with this idea, but for now just take this drabble ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

Byakuya sat on a park bench, watching his husband and daughter gleefully run around in the cool grass that was still wet with morning dew. The blonde was content with this sight. He cherished his family more than anything in the world. Not just because they always made him smile, or because they both looked so cute when Monaca would copy one of Kokichi's funny faces, but because he had finally found people who cared about him, and who he cared about even more. His life had been filled with nothing but people who hated him, or expected to much of him. And sure, that was partially his fault. He wasn't the most pleasant person to be around to most people. But, then again, he hadn't changed all that much. He was still as condescending, as rude, and as blunt as ever. He was still an unfriendly outcast. The thing was, none of that mattered now, all because he had found Kokichi. All because they had adopted Monaca. They were all outcasts. But they were outcasts together, and that's why they were stuck like glue. 

The blonde was soon snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Kokichi running toward him at full speed, with Monaca on his back. He skidded to a stop right in front of Byakuya, that familiar innocent, yet devious smile shining brightly on his face. 

"Incoming!" the purplet shouted, and Monaca promptly jumped down onto Byakuya's lap, giggling like crazy. She looked up at her papa, and Byakuya looked back, a content smile creeping its way onto his face. 

"Awww! Look, Papa's actually smiling!" Kokichi teased. 

"Smiley Papa! Smiley Papa!" the young toddler in his lap echoed. 

"Oh, shut up," Byakuya said, but couldn't help it, and only smiled more. He was happy like this. He loved his family. 


End file.
